1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an electrosurgical device of the type having an actuator for alternating between a cauterizing and a cutting mode. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical device having an elastomeric seal for providing bio-contamination and dielectric protection by preventing fluids from entering the nose and actuator areas of the electrosurgical device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrosurgical devices suitable for use in surgical procedures such as cauterizing, cutting and similar procedures are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,001; 3,801,766; 4,827,911; 4,827,927; 5,088,997; 5,217,457; and 5,244,462, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose such electrosurgical devices. Typically, these electrosurgical devices introduce RF cauterizing current, cutting current, or a blend thereof to a conductive blade inserted within a nose area of a longitudinal housing by means of a finger-operated switch actuating member disposed on the housing and electrically coupled to the electrode and a generator. Optionally, such devices include suction and irrigation capabilities. These features are typically controlled through control mechanisms contained within the electrosurgical device and are actuated with the actuating member or some other actuator disposed on the housing or on the generator.
In some procedures, the advancement of the blade into body tissue to perform a surgical procedure causes fluids and bio-materials to collect near the device adjacent the nose or actuator areas. These fluids and bio-materials may deposit on the control mechanisms and wires within the housing thereby making it difficult to sterilize and reuse the device. Additionally, conductive fluids can provide an undesirable conductive path from the electrode to the surgeon and other objects in the surgical site, if fluid enters the nose or actuator areas.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electrosurgical device where the main operating components and mechanisms are provided within a sealed environment to provide bio-contamination and dielectric protection. A need further exists for a method of manufacturing an electrosurgical device where the method provides at least one seal for the electrosurgical device. Another need which exists is for an electrosurgical device having a counting mechanism for indicating to an operator the number of times the device has been plugged into an electric generator. Still, a need exists for the counting mechanism to have a disable mechanism for preventing the electrosurgical device from being plugged into the electric generator after a predetermined amount of insertion and removal operations. A need also exists for a seal that can be easily applied to an electrosurgical device, is inexpensive, simple and reliable and which provides bio-contamination and dielectric protection by inhibiting the ingress of fluids and contaminants through the nose and actuator areas. A need further exists for a seal that provides bio-contamination and dielectric protection by inhibiting the ingress of fluids and contaminants through the nose and actuator areas.